


Death By the Lakeside

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Eden Lake AU [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Eden Lake AU, Eden lake, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic imagry, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Shaw Being Evil, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, Tissue Warning, Torture, Warning for Shaw, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Charles and Erik goes to a nearby countryside lake to unwine from the stress of looking after their children. Their four children are in the carful hands of Charles' sister Raven, they are told by Raven about a great get away by a lakeside in a small part of Britain away from the busy streets of urban New York.. when they arrived Erik and Charles began making out going on ridiculous adventure but it all falls when they encounter a gang who is known as The Hellfire Club. They try and ignore them but Erik is drawn further from their threats soon all hell breaks loose.Inspired by the Movie: Eden Lake (2008)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deeranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/gifts).



> To Deeranger, the queen of character suffering here's a Cherik fanfics for you.

Charles kneeled down to eye level with their children, his eyes blue as the ocean shined with love and compassion glazed into their own eyes.  
"now listen to me, your aunt Raven will be taking care you lot for a few weeks understand, I and your father will be taking a short holiday just the two of us okay," said Charles smiling, with slight tears on his face.  
"And Lorna you are in charge okay sweetheart"  
"Okay, I'll promise to take care of everything," said the teen her hair dyed in a light shade of green. The twins and Lorna were Erik's children from another partner and little David was his own. Charles wife died at childbirth and filled with grief Charles supported David on his own as for Erik he had lost his job and so financial problems started rolling in and by the end of the month she filed a divorce shortly afterwards but for a broken man, he got to keep his children.

Charles hugged all four of them. The twins Peter and Wanda almost burning in tears hugged their father hard. David hugged the most kissing his father's cheek many times. Erik entered the room and leaned against the door frame his arms folded.  
"can I get a hug?" He asked as their children let of Charles and head for Erik. Charles got up and joined in the hug, he kissed Erik on the cheek.  
"Okay, I think its time to go now" it was Raven. She was adopted into Charles family after Charles' mother could no longer have a child. She strolled into the room her blonde hair waving in the air as she walked.  
"Okay, but let me say goodbye first," said, Charles, as she kissed them all.  
"we'll miss you guys so much," said Charles. His husband's hand intertwined with his own as he too waved at their children. Charles, his bag on his shoulders gave one last look at their children before leaving.

The children all ran to the door waving goodbye to their parents as they got into the car. Raven waved too wishing them a safe and secure trip. One last goodbye and that was it. The bags in the back of the car and they were off to the ferry. Their trip wasn't going to be in the bust cityscapes of New York city but in a small part of a country lakeside somewhere in Britain. Erik drove and drove as Charles stared out of the window.  
"you seem very quiet" laughed Erik keeping his eyes on the road.  
"oh sorry I was just thinking of the kids"  
"don't worry, your sister is there to take care of them and Lorna is great with David. She always took care of the twins" said Erik smiling. Charles smiled back and as though it was his first thought he laughed and while being stuck in traffic Charles kissed Erik.

The drive wasn't long now, they were almost there it was getting close. And there she was, the ferry that will get them to their final destination, their passage to paradise. They loaded their car in the bowel of the ship as instructed and head to the surface. The journey was within six days leaving Charles and Erik time for themselves. They danced and made love without being disturbed, they watched as they kissed the night away. Those six days went by quickly and by the sixth day Charles and Erik woke up to an announcement.  
"ladies and gentlemen it's your captain speaking"  
Charles and Erik smiled together. The captain continued.  
"we have arrived in the United Kingdom, please those who arrived by car please find one our crew members who would show you the way. "  
Charles and Erik started to make their way with the other, their bags on their shoulders as they got back to their car.

The Lakeside was not far from where they were and as they asked directions they managed to get there on time. Someone by the entrance seemed out of place as though they don't belong there. Charles and Erik looked at each other with Charles looking concerned as he bit his lip but Erik felt brave and rolled down his window popping his head out of the car, the only safety they had.  
"um excuse me, do you know where the cabin lodges are?" Asked Erik. The man or boy (he seemed younger) looked up at them, his eyes narrow and his headlong. His hair streaked in long stands. He stood up and without notice, he pulled out a knife, he pointed the knife at Erik who raised his hands immediately and Charles screamed, pulling Erik back.  
"Woah, mate we..."  
"Janos enough!" The voice on the other side came from another boy. He walked towards them and pulled Janos' arm down pulling the knife out his hand. He pushes him out of the way and he looks at Charles and Erik.  
"Sorry about that he always keep a knife, you know self-defence, anyway I'm Sebastian Shaw, I heard you were looking for a cabin lodge, will all you need to do is turn left from here, you'll have a good view of the lake," he said and Charles and Erik smiled too  
"thank you," said Charles nervously and they drove off immediately.

As they drove Sebastian looked at the speeding car his eyes narrowing as he took a cigar from his pocket and lit it. Smoke coming out of his mouth as he exhaled. Charles breath heavily as tears ran his eyes; the thought of his Erik almost getting killed was a nightmare and it struck him hard.  
" Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh!" Hypertented Charles has he gripped his own arm.  
"calm down"  
"calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down Erik you were almost killed"  
"but I didn't thank that Shaw" reasurred Erik. Speaking about Shaw Charles seemed he couldn't trust Shaw but they were a holiday and he wasn't going to let the thought get to him..when they arrived at their lodge they didn't bother to unpack but sleep on the bed with their clothes on.  
"I love you," said Charles.  
"I love you too" replied Erik. The thought of the knife and Shaw out of their minds.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning when Charles and Erik woke up, but Charles woke with no one by his side, he had searched their bed, his fingers fiddling with the bed around them. No Erik. At first, Charles panicked but the sound of water running into the bathroom reassured his breathing.  
"Erik? Erik are you alright?" Said Charles calling from the small bedroom they share. The noise of the shower blocked his voice so he went closer. He went into the bathroom and heard Erik singing. Humming their song. Something he did on their wedding day. Charles sat down next to the bath and closed his eyes as he listened to the shower, the water hitting skin and the sound of music coming from Erik, he too started to hum the tune as he swayed from side to side until the water stopped and so did the humming. The curtain drew open and honestly Charles enjoyed the sight.

Being in the shower proved no surprise that Erik was completely naked.  
"I like it," said Charles admiring Erik's thin waist and hips. The way that his abdomen was like a statue at those fancy art museums. Erik, his hair wet and dripping smiled and kissed Charles on the lips, those red cherry lips as his naked form touched Charles' exposed skin.  
"okay now I need to get dress," said Erik letting go of Charles and placing a towel on his lower abdomen. Charles frowned and pouted. He wrapped his arms around Erik's waist and stayed there.  
"awww but I love you naked" moaned Charles. Erik bent his head low to lick Charles' neck which made him let go.  
" and I hate when you do that," said Charles wiping away the saliva from his neck.

The air outside was warm and the smell was natural and organic. Charles was ready and so was Erik as they walked hand in hand down by the lake. They walked along the beach, sinking their feet in the deep sand, Charles and Erik laid down their head turned to each other as they touched each other face.  
"this is amazing," said Charles his voice so soft and so pure. Erik smiled beaming all teeth making him look like a shark, he moved away loose hair from Charles' face so he could see his beautiful eyes. He kissed him on the noise and both of them moved a little closer. They were so close that they could almost kiss each other again but was interrupted by the sound of a group of teens headed their way.  
"oi, what are you lot doing on our beach!" It was a red-headed boy, a slingshot in his right hand. A blonde haired girl came behind him and the other two boys who they meet before.

Charles and Erik got up slowly, Charles beside Erik at all times.  
"I'm sorry we didn't know, we thought this was a public area," said Charles, his hand getting tighter in Erik's hold. The boy, Janos, held another knife in his hand outstretched aiming it again at Erik. Charles wrapped an arm around him.  
"drop the knife Janos, it's not worth it"  
"not worth it? Emma, they are trespassing on our beach" said the red-haired boy.  
"Enough, stop Azazel" it was Shaw again. A smoking cigar in one hand and a lighter on the other. He turned to Azazel than to Janos.  
"what did I tell you about knives!" He said snatching the knives away from his friend shaking his head as he did. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Emma's shoulders.  
"good to see you again"  
At first, Charles and Erik said nothing but they only could blink at the group in front of them.

"well we're sorry for trespassing we'll go now, come on Charles," said Erik pulling Charles away but he didn't move but stayed where he was.  
"well if you must go then you must visit us sometime," said Shaw pulling Emma close to him.  
"okay" replied Charles.  
"good maybe tonight, see you there. Come on now" he called the rest of the group, but for a little while, Azazel stood there gripping tightly on his slingshot staring intensely at the two of them.  
"I warn you, come between us again you two will be..."  
"AZAZEL!' Come on" shouted Shaw.  
"you for lucky this time," he said before running towards the others.

Once they were at a fair distance between them Charles buried his head in Erik's chest and cried.  
"its okay, it's going to be alright, let's go back," said Erik gentle as Charles nodded silently. When they got back to the lodge Charles and Erik went straight to the bed.  
"I'm sorry Erik I panicked I didn't know what to do... I..."  
"Shhh, it's alright I'm with you remember, nothing can harm you when I'm here, we'll just have to go now don't we," he said in hush whispers comforting Charles as he closed his eyes, resting them for tonight.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

There was a knock at the door. Charles and Erik both jerked awake. Tonight. Tonight. Tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tonight. Tonight. Tonight._

"Oh gosh, tonight!" Whispered Charles, his throat hurting as he gripped tighter onto Erik's arm. Erik swallowed but he soon placed a finger on his lip as he got off the bed and crept to the door. Charles stayed on the bed, his heart pounding in his chest the sound growing with his breath. Erik's slowly opened the door and closed his eyes but he was only created with a seemingly kind smile.  
"hi, are you guys ready?"  
Shaw stood by the doorway and a grin formed on his face. Erik sighed in relief as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead.  
"Oh, about that..."  
"are you backing out? Is there something more important!" He sounded angry now his voice becoming hard as stone and the low pitch of them sounded angered.  
"oh no, we were just thinking about it that's all, I and Charles are just getting ready, we'll be with you soon." Replied Erik before smiling back and closing the door.

Once he returned to Charles he kissed him placing his hand on his face.  
"we'll have to go now" whispered Erik as he pulled Charles off the bed and they got their shoes on and tidied their hair before leaving. After closing the door behind them Charles noticed someone else with Shaw and it wasn't a pleasant sight. Thereby their car was the boy named Azazel his arms folded with his flaming hair glowing in the darkness. Beside Shaw was platinum blonde haired Emma and Janos by his side.  
"Hello boys," said Emma who waved at Charles who to which his reaction was to move closer to suggest he was already taken. Sebastian clapped Erik on the back and had guided the two men near the exit of the cabin lodge.  
"so there's the party at my place everybody is welcomed really so come on," he said as Charles and Erik smiled together walking side by side but the sight of Emma was making him feel uncomfortable.

As they walked Charles and Erik went a little bit further back wanting to give some space between them and the others.  
"I really don't like Shaw" whispered Charles resting his head on Erik's chest, trying to clear his mind as they walked along the winding footpath. They made left and rights and for a few solid minutes, Charles and Erik had thought that Shaw was leading them nowhere but they were wrong for as they turned one more sharp turn they came to a small cabin home not far from the lake.  
"this is amazing," said Charles as he realised what he was seeing.  
"I can see you like it" chuckled Sebastian softly as he went to join the others who gathered in the middle of the front yard. "make yourselves at home," he said over the sound of music blaring out in the open. Without hesitation, Charles and Erik shrugged their shoulders and joined in the party.

Charles and Erik sat down on an empty picnic bench so that they were staring into each other's eyes.  
"this isn't so bad," said Charles touching Erik's hand.  
"maybe... I'll get us some drinks"Erik's replied as he kissed him on the lips before getting up to leave. Why waiting Charles looked around and saw the many people about his age and some younger having fun and getting really drunk. As he turned back his head to notice that it wasn't Erik but Emma who sat next to him, her eyes filled with lust.  
"Hey, pretty boy" she called out her finger twirling a strand of hair.  
"Hello and please don't call me that"  
"and why not?" Emma teased as she leaned closer, her lips inches away from his own.  
"I'm married"  
"well we can all make excuses," she said and had learned in grabbing his shirt collar and pulled him into a sloppy drunk kiss. Charles pulled away hard pushing Emma away.

Emma fell on her back and soon the music stopped to hear Charles scream out load:  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
Erik lowered down their drinks and both he and Shaw went to see what was going on.  
"what was going on?" asked Erik grabbing onto Charles' arm pulling him into a hug as he cried onto his chest.  
"Emma.. she tried to kiss me. I'm... I'm ready married... I'm already with you Erik" muttered Charles. Emma was still on the ground, sobbing what seemed to be fake tears. Azazel helped her up and had yanked off his grip on her arms and with one last glance and a wipe of the tear she went back inside the home in fits of range and of uncontrollable anger. Azazel now mad, his face matched his hair.  
"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT" He screamed taking the knife from Janos' pocket and leapt forward towards Charles.

There was an echo of screaming and yet it wasn't Charles' scream but Erik's that filled the cool air. There on Erik's arm was a long bleeding gash where Azazel had sliced through his skin. Four other men stepped forward to help him.  
"Hey, I'm Hank," said a young man his hair neatly trimmed and his glasses slightly askew.  
"this is Alex, Sean and Darwin" he pointed to the other three men. First, a dirty blonde guy named Alex then a dark-skinned guy was introduced as Darwin and a ginger-headed young man named Sean was last modified introduced himself. Charles helped them move Erik- who had fallen to the ground due to the pain- back to Hanks car.

Back in their cabin Erik was placed on the bed where Hank patched Erik up. He carefully washed the blood away to which he winched in pain but Charles was there to hold his hand squeezing them if he needed to.  
"thank you," Charles said as he shook hands with Hank.  
"no worries" he replied.  
"if you need anything else just call us," said Darwin who smiled at Charles.  
"are you sure you'll be okay we can stay if you want" asked Alex who was happy to stay a little while longer.  
"yeah we don't mind," said Sean whose smile was as big as everyone else. Charles laughed but shook his head.  
"but I do have one question though," asked Charles his hand still holding onto Erik's rubbing it between his thumb and fingers.

"Why were you at the party?" Asked Charles. Hank chuckled. "

well, it was the only opportunity for us to hang out that's all." Replied Hank as he smiled.

"well, we do hope Erik will get better soon and goodnight... And don't mind Azazel or Emma or Shaw they are the worst of people well goodnight"

They had said goodnight and the four friends went out the door in silence. Charles yawed and had slipped into his side of the bed wrapping Erik with his arms. He moaned but Charles kissed him until he muttered 'I love you' under his breath.  
"I love you too" Charles crooked out as he kissed him on the lips before sleeping the night away. Back at Shaw's place, everyone had already left leaving Shaw's gang alone. Azazel had been fiddling with the bloody knife for ages, he twirled it between his fingers scrapping off the blood from the blade.  
"that son of a bitch, look what he did to Emma!"  
Shaw narrowed his eyes as he took another cigar taking his lighter with it.  
"maybe your right"  
"what do we do?" Asked Azazel.  
"well keep an eye out for them and next time at least one of them won't make it out alive"  
This made Azazel chuckle sinisterly before sending the blooding knife flying missing Janos' head by inches.


	4. Chapter 4

It's only been two days and they've already caused trouble. Charles had called Raven to check on the kids as well as telling her what had happened.  
"oh the kids are fine, great actually Lorna is doing so well," said Raven through the phone. Lorna was truly a remarkable eighteen-year-old who took care of the kids well. Peter and Wanda were twins, each at thirteen years of age and little David was no more than ten years old.  
"the twins are also doing fine but Peter is a bit of a handful but David is just the cutest thing ever. He drew a picture of the whole family... Charles? Charles are you alright?"  
Charles hadn't realised that Raven was still on the phone as he jerked awake this mind had been drifting off somewhere else.  
"I'm sorry, um that's wonderful... Oh raven I do miss the children and Erik does too"  
"speaking of Erik how is he? How are you guys?" Raven asked her voice as cheerful as always.

Charles moved closer to himself on the bed as he bit his lower lip. He paused for asl while before breathing out slowly as raven waited for a reply.  
"we're good to thank you, Erik is going well his arm is healing through" he cried out he's torn choking him. There was another pause.  
"WHAT! Charles, what happened?" Said a concerned Raven who from the other hand clasped her mouth with her hand.  
"we just encountered some issues along the way... First, we are confronted by a boy with a knife than last night we were invited to a party but a girl named Emma kissed but I pushed her back refusing to continue. The boy named Azazel came running towards me but Erik stood in the way..." Charles spoke to Raven about everything confessing all he had known so far. He couldn't understand the thoughts in his mind that have been ticking in his mind.

Charles turned his head to where his husband slept kindly, his eyes closed and his breath lifting his chest. Charles smiled as he gently leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
"Gosh I hope you are okay, is Erik fine?" She asked through the phone in a worried voice.  
"yes he's fine, someone took care of him... I love you"  
"I love you too... Okay coming, sorry I have to go Lorna is asking me to help with the dishes. Stay safe"  
"Okay, don't worry we will," said Charles as he hunged up the phone. He placed it down and shuffled back down on his side of the bed his arm around Erik. He buried his head between his shoulders and head and kissed his chin and smiled when Erik moaned a little.  
"morning" whispered Charles softly. He touched the bandage where Hank had patched his wound.  
"Morning to you too" murmured Erik as he adjusting to the light.  
"You slept well," said Charles.  
"Well, you were beside me" laughed Erik. "Who was on the phone?"  
"Raven, I needed someone to talk to while you were sleeping" replied Charles kissing him again on the cheek.

Erik nodded and lifted his body off the bed, his head was still spinning but he seemed to be alright.  
"come on let's go to the beach again"  
"but Shaw and his gang?" Asked Charles still nervous from what happened last time.  
"come on Charles I know you, you are braver than you are, besides what's life without a little risk?" Said Erik before smiling and taking Charles' face for himself. They refreshed themselves after changing into new clothes for the new day. Before they headed to the beach lakeside Erik and Charles headed for breakfast in a nearby diner, they both shared their English Breakfast and taken a few drinks of warm tea before leaving.  
"thank you so much for everything," said Erik holding Charles' hand as they headed back to the beach again. Charles smiled up at him as they walked.  
"what do you mean?"  
"I mean I'm very grateful to have you, I love you, Charles"  
"I love you too Erik" Charles replied as they walked side by side keeping each other close.

The Lakeside was the same as always, the beach was cool and warm, the mixture of the two keeps both of them smiling and coming back. Charles placed the blanket down and he and Erik laid down on it making sure they are as close as possible.  
"come on Erik let's go for a swim" begged Charles pleading Erik over and over again wanting to desperately swim in the warm ocean. With so much pleading Erik kissed Charles as a way to silence him and when he stopped he quickly took his shirt off and ran.  
"are you coming or what?" He teased as he already reached the water splashing it up in the air like a child. Charles looked shocked and yet impressed by Erik's actions that he too took off his shirt and ran to the water with him; he and Erik splashed in the water playing like children at the beach, Charles still remembers their honeymoon in Cuba where they spent most of their time in the bed making sexual love and at the beach watching the sun go down every evening.

After a while, Charles and Erik got tired but not so much that they wanted to go back but their breaths began to grow less and less. Erik had at one point tackled Charles down to the water where she thought he had done it far too well and started panicking but Charles came out off the water pushing Erik down as punishment. They were having too much fun that they didn't hear the footsteps on the sand. The voices that grew nearer and nearer. The gunshot in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

That gunshot. It exploded in the air sending shockwaves through the wind that somehow appeared in the middle of the scene. Charles and Erik had just gotten out of the water both dripping wet when they saw Sebastian Shaw and the others head towards them, Azazel holding the gun.  
"I HAVE ONE MORE BULLET! WHO SHOULD I KILL FIRST?" Shouted Azazel waving the gun in their faces.  
"we're not afraid of you lot anymore, we don't need you lot to scare us," said Erik using the spare towel to dry himself. He ignored the rage that built up inside Azazel who was becoming painfully redder than his flaming hair. Charles ignored them too as he handed Erik his gun glasses that was still in the bag they brought with them.  
"we're talking to you!" called Azazel the gun still waving in their faces.

Sebastian Shaw stepped in and once again he placed a cigar in his mouth.  
"enough now Azazel, Emma dear would you care for a cigar?" He said to Emma. Her eyes still infused with a tiny bit of hatred as she glared at Charles. Charles caught her eyes and was aware that she wasn't someone to mess with and so was Shaw as Emma took the cigar that he offered her.  
"look, you shouldn't be here because you will have to pay for the consequences" warned Shaw as he breathed out the smoke. But Charles and Erik didn't listen yet Charles couldn't help but listen to some.  
"come on, it's not worth it," said Azazel now looking defeated.  
"no... Look why don't you two come down my house again and we can sort this out, sounds like a deal?" Said Shaw.

Charles and Erik looked at each other for awhile wondering what to do before Charles closed his eyes and nodded.  
"it's the only way" whispered Charles before wrapping his arm around Erik's as they made their final agreement.  
"we'll go if that's why you want?"  
"it's exactly what I want, we'll see you there," he said before leaving with the others. Janos stayed there for a while staring at them before leaving with the others when Shaw called his name. Charles and Erik felt an uneasy pain in their stomachs as they looked at the distance as they turned into an aspect of dots.  
"what do we do Erik?" Said Charles in a steady voice his eyes darting to Erik's own.  
"what did I tell you, you are going to be okay and as long I'm here you will never have a reason to be afraid you got that?"  
Charles nodded and smiled as it was their thing as if it was their reassurance that with Erik there nothing could touch him, and no one can touch Erik.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and his group of friends walked back intentionally to his home.  
"hey, Shaw what was that about?" Asked Azazel taking his own cigaret in his mouth and lighting it with his lighter. Upon that lighter was a devil-like a creature, it's arrow headed tail rising behind it. Shaw laughed.  
"it's called trust my friend, trust"  
Emma nodded and Janos joined in too. Back at the beach they packed their belongings and headed back. Charles' feet started to hurt and blister at the heel.  
"ah, it hurts"  
"don't worry I got you," said Erik as he took Charles in his arms and carried him bridal style back to their cabin. It was surely like their wedding day when Erik did the same thing, he had carried him several feet of stairs to their room at the hotel where both he and Charles collapsed on the bed. When they got back Erik laid Charles gently on the bed then disappear into off to get a blister band-aid.

After healing Charles with the band-aid and kisses he insisted on a warm bath before they left and Charles thought of the same thing too.  
"let after naked again" teased Charles as he started to unbutton Erik's shirt and Erik did the same with Charles. Once completely undressed Erik told Charles to stay where he was while he got the bath ready; it took awhile before Erik came back a grin on his face, he quickly carried Charles and placed him down slowly into the bath. The water was warm.  
"it's lovely Erik. Come and join me" said Charles, settling into the bath nicely. The bathtub was big enough to definitely for two people and so he climbed into the bath with Charles their skin hitting each other.  
"there are so many ways today I love you and this is probably it," said Charles turning his head to Erik and at first glance he kissed him on his cheek.

They were in the bather for at least one and a half hours before they went out and gotten dressed. Charles and Erik gotten dressed pretty quickly and with time to spare as they waited for Shaw to arrive but he didn't and so they waited for a little while longer. Charles and Erik continued to kiss a little bit more their hands roaming their hair and sometimes down in their lower regions. At some point of this love making Erik's erection was growing and he wanted it now.  
"Not...now... Erik" said Charles in-between kisses.  
**_Well, it was worth a shot_**.  
They kissed and kissed until there was a knock on the door. Charles and Erik jerked away and very carefully Charles was the one who opened the door. But as he opened it there was nobody there. Before he could close the door, however, he saw a note by the door mate and so being the curious person he was he picked up the note and glanced at it.

Charles closed the door and headed back to Erik with the note in his hand.  
"what is it?" Asked Erik just as curious as Charles.  
"I don't know" he replied. "Together?"  
Erik nodded and they both opened it and read it together. The note only consisted of three words and three words only.

_**Take the car.** _

 


	6. Chapter 6

At first glance, it seemed strange that a note would consist of only three words something that would only be seen in horror movies and mystery stories like Sherlock Holmes or the case of Jack the Ripper.  
"well it is getting late, it might be better if we do go into the car," said Erik trying to comfort Charles. He was grateful for Erik being there as he kissed him one more time before getting up from the bed; Charles kept the note in his trouser pocket stuffing it inside tightly before heading to their car. After being there only once the happy couple seemed to know their way pretty well and as they drove Charles stared out of the window where darkness lurked.

Even as a child Charles has a fear of the dark and once had asked his mother to keep the lights on but she refused. Kind as she was she taught him to be brave but from time to time he would scream in the night before leaving his room for his parents instead.  
"I never liked the dark," said Charles looking straight ahead now.  
"me too but there are no such things as monsters and that's the good thing" replied Erik as he continued to drive. It was an easy route which didn't take long by car and as if it was a miracle they arrived with a few moments to spare. They parked the car near the old Victorian home and got out searching signs of Shaw or anyone else.  
"they must be inside," said Erik as he and Charles walked to the front door. Erik knocked wanting to look for them on the inside but there was no one there.

They stood now in the cold night for about twenty minutes before Erik with Charles is his side knocked harder but there was still no answer.  
"this is odd"  
"and creeping me out," said Charles not wanting to leave Erik's side. Erik kept him close and it was true that it seemed to be creeping them out now by the way that the sky had turned completely black.  
"can we go now?" asked Charles who could n't stand the darkness but Erik shook his head and lead Charles further into the darkness. They went to the back and when they got there to their surprise the back door was open.  
"come on"  
"but Erik..."  
"Charles you always wanted an adventure"replied Erik before he could say anything else and with this Charles provided his bravest face and entered with Erik. Inside was shabby yet was still intact from generations of time passing by as they made their way to the living room in which they settled down and waited for Shaw or anyone else to arrive but nobody came.

Charles and Erik great tired and bored of the waiting and so they decided to leave but by the half an hour mark they heard voices. Erik placed a finger up to his lips as a sign to be quiet and Charles agreed; they moved slowly out the door and in the hallway. From the distance, they saw faint shadows that grew in intensity that came closer and closer as they tried to walk away. The shadow soon broke into a gun and so did Charles and Erik, they ran and ran as fast as they could wanting to leave the place as soon as possible. They reached the back door in less than a minute but the shadow continued to track their movement and then...

  **Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Three shots were fired, two missed Erik and Charles by inches but one had logged itself onto Charles' leg only scrapping the skin. Erik stopped and looked at his Charles who screamed in pain breaking into a fall.  
"Oh gosh!" Erik called out as he lifted Charles in his arms, placed him quickly but gently into the car and drove away as fast as he could. Erik drove further away from the home as he could bring a space between them, Erik didn't know what to do so he drove to the Hank. Dr Hank knew what to do and a favour is a favour after all and so that's the plan, he was going to get Charles help and he can't lose Charles now not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Charles woke up to the pain in his leg as he tried to sit up. The memory of last night was a blur and for some odd reason he didn't feel quite the same as something was missing, something was not right.  
"Oh gosh you are awake, we didn't know when you will be able to because of the medication but thank goodness your awoke"  
The sound of Hank's voice was a reassurance to Charles' hear as he moved on the bed.  
"where's Erik?" Charles muttered pressing his hand to his head trying to ease the pain from the medication. There was silence for a while, not even Hank nor Sean or even Darwin spoke. Alex made a move to speak but Hank shook his head.

"Where is Erik!" Said Charles more firmly this time now supporting himself on his elbows.  
"where's Erik Hank?" Cried out Charles, the pain growing now as tears rolled down his blue eyes.  
"I want my Erik!" Said Charles the gripping of the covers made his knuckles white to the bone.

Hank wanted to comfort Charles but he pushed him away and asking only of Erik. Before he could push away everyone else the door flung open and there was Erik who was out of breath and sweat beading on his forehead. Charles tried to leap up from the bed but the pain was overwhelming as he stayed where he was to which Erik came close to him and kissed him on the lips.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving I just needed to get something... Oh, Charles, I'm so sorry" cried Erik warping his arms around his husband before kissing him again on the cheek. The reunion wasn't bad and yet Charles wanted to be mad, to hit Erik for thinking something bad has happened.  
"well your leg should get better in a few days time," said Hank getting up from where he sat and pushed back up his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Charles smiled and so did Erik as they shared the bed together. Darwin sat where Hank sat before and leaned forward.  
"sorry to bother you two but me, Alex and Sean are throwing a party, it's Hank's birthday you... And no it's not like Shaw's at all we promise" said Darwin gleaming at them. "Do you want to come?"  
At first, Charles and Erik were not sure about the promise of another party but these guys seem more promising than Shaw and so they agreed.  
"awesome, I'll tell the others"  
Charles and Erik watch him walk away from that same smile still on his face.  
"should we go" asked Erik.  
"we did just agree so yeah besides they are not like Shaw and his friends, they are good people and I trust them"  
"you always see the best in people don't you Charles," said Erik.  
"I always do" replied Charles as he kissed him on the small area of his neck.

It took a couple of days but Charles' leg soon was healed but the pain was still there.  
"are you sure you are alright, it might take some time to heal properly," said Hank looking at Charles' leg.  
"it's fine and I'm fine I promise," said Charles. "Besides I can't miss the party can I," he said with a laugh. He laughed harder when Hank didn't know what he was talking about.  
"what party?"  
"oh nothing"  
Hank raised his eyebrows but ignored it as he finished with his leg. Once Hank got up and left the room, Alex, Sean and Darwin came up to Charles and laughed with him.  
"that was close," said Sean  
"Yeah and thanks for not telling," said Alex who patted him on the back.  
"no problem" replied Charles. "Oh, and where is the party anyway?"  
"Oh I was going to tell you now actually," said Darwin gleaming at him again.  
"it's here actually"  
"wonderful"  
"well you better get some rest and I'll contact Erik for you and say you are doing well," said Sean as the three of them left Charles to rest for awhile.

Charles dreamt of Erik, his smile, his eyes and the way he laughs. Charles smiled too and held on to that memory wanting to dream more of Erik until he heard the bed creak and arms wrapping around him.  
"I'm I dreaming?"  
"no, no you aren't"  
Charles slept well. They both slept well before the party even began.


	8. Chapter 8

Charles and Erik were awoken by the sound of someone shoving their shoulders.  
"what?.. what time is it?" Muttered Charles as he awoke first. Erik came to his senses afterwards as he too wondered he had awoken them from the beautiful slumber.  
"oi come on, it's party time," said Darwin. Behind him was Sean and Alex who were carrying boxes of party supplies. Charles groaned as he took his weight to the bed but Erik was there, he was always there and Charles knew that.  
"let me help you," said Erik kissing him on the cheek. It was warm and comfortable and sweet at the same time.  
"thank you" replied Charles. Erik helped him get dressed as they kissed between clothes changes. Erik lifted him out of his shirt and pants before giving him new ones, he licked his lips at how Charles changed his clothes like a god.  
"I like it when you undress" smiled Erik as he walked towards him wrapping his long arms around Charles' naked body.  
"care to join me?"  
"Oh, but I thought we have a party to go to?" Laughed Erik.

They kissed for who knows how long but they did it anyway. Charles who still hadn't gotten dressed was lying below Erik as they kissed, each one tenser than the rest.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
They danced with their fingers through each other's hair as they were on the edge of glory. There was a knocking at the door.  
"guys, you ready?"  
The sound of Alex's voice echoed through the door and the walls.  
'shit'  
Both Charles and Erik quickly for changed and as fast as they kissed they opened the door together, a smile on their flushed faces. Alex didn't ask but only told them that they were ready and Hank will arrive any minute.  
"okay we'll be right there," said Charles and he closed the door without any other word coming from his mouth. Once the door was closed both Charles and Erik laughed to hysteria for what seemed to be ages until they finally controlled themselves and headed out of the spare bedroom.

Charles limped across the room and this worried Erik as he placed his hands on his shoulders to support him.  
"I got you," he said helping Charles down the stone steps.  
"thank you and him alright thanks," said Charles as he allowed Erik to help him. They arrived in the front yard where the other guys were already there.  
"Hey, there you guys are, welcome" called out Sean who was ready had a piece of cake in his hand. Charles and Erik laughed and seated themselves in the nearest table where most of the food was already set up, Charles wrapped his arms around Erik and rested his head on his neck and just as Charles closed his eyes his phone rang in his pocket.  
"what is it?" Asked Erik. Charles shrugged his shoulders and looked at his phone and beamed Erik a smile.  
"Raven. She wants to video chat"  
"okay"  
Charles pressed the green button and there were Raven and their children.  
"HEY!"  
"Oh gosh we missed you so much" cried Charles his arms still around Erik.

Back at home was Raven with Lorna next to her with David on her lap and the twins on either side of the sofa.  
"we miss you daddy" squealed David waving at the screen.  
"we miss you too baby," said Erik as he kissed Charles on the head. "How are things going? Are you doing your homework you two? Erik asked the twin.  
"I am, Peter isn't" smirked Wanda.  
"Hey, I am doing my homework just go and ask Lorna," said Peter pointing at his sister on the other side.  
"don't point Peter!" Said Raven.  
"and no you weren't doing your homework, you were busy with meeting your friend Scott, Jean and Kurt," told Lorna smiling at the screen. Charles laughed with Erik.  
"now when we get back home we'll talk about this," said Erik looking at Charles.  
"you head your father, now enough about that tell us about you? What's been going on?" Said Raven eager to know what has been happening so far.  
"well Hank's friends invited to a party, we are actually here right now," said Charles.

They talked and talked when David yawed that stated a chain reaction from the others.  
"I think it's bedtime," said Charles through the screen and Raven nodded.  
"we'll see you soon, be safe you two"  
"we will don't you worry," said Erik.  
"Okay, now children what do you say?" Asked Raven.  
"goodbye, we miss you. We love you both" they all said in unison. And after that Lorna blew a kiss to the screen and so did the twins, David was already asleep in Lorna's arms. Charles and Erik waved back blowing kisses too and so Lorna left with David and Wanda and Peter did the same. Raven stayed for a while to say one last goodbye.  
"Promise me you two will have fun and come home soon, you promise"  
"we promise Raven, there no need to worry"  
"Okay, okay. I love you and you too Erik"  
"we love you too"  
"Bye, see you two when you guys get home, we'll be waiting"  
By the end, Raven went off and the screen went blank.

Charles snuggled close to Erik now resting his head on his chest.  
"I love you so much"  
"and the same too you"  
Charles giggled before Hank had arrived with Alex.  
"what is it Alex? Is it that you had to..."  
He didn't have time to finish as he was shocked to see what they had prepared.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They screamed into the night as Charles and Erik joined into the celebration.  
"gosh thank you so much" he called out. The night passed so evening that nothing disturbed the night as they partied away not caring how much noise they made. All Charles could think of was how lucky he was to have Erik by his side. He'll never forget this night.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The days went by and there wasn't one incident where they had to deal with Shaw and his gang of friends. They enjoyed the relaxation, the freedom with their new profound friends as they went to the 'forbidden' beach that they weren't supposed to trespass but they went anyway. Charles' leg was much better than it was before but it still hurts yet it was less than when it began which hurts and burnt like hell.  
"you know everything about this holiday seemed to get stranger by the minute," said Charles as he drew in the sand. Erik who sat beside him looked at him with a raised eyebrow wondering the same thing as he laid on the sand and kissed Charles on his neck sending a tickling sensation down his spine.  
"stop it"mocked Charles as he kissed Erik on the lips.  
"make me," said Erik after the loving kiss they shared. Charles laid down and closed his eyes. Erik smiled as he went through their beach bag and took out the sunglasses that Charles had bought him for his birthday.

He laid down beside Charles as he too closed his eyes. They sleep for awhile only dreaming of each other and wondering where would they go next? Where would life take them after they leave here together? It stayed this way as Charles did fall asleep where Erik kissed him on the forehead. As they slept Shaw and his gang was not far from the beach, Azazel was sharpening a piece of wood with one of Janos' knife. The point of the wood sharped to the point of penetration. The ability to sink deep into the skin of their adversary.  
"enough with this trust thing, I want them to know real pain," said Azazel his voice angered and enraged. He jabs the sharped bark hard to the soiled ground where had drugged in deep.  
Janos cowered low but was reassured by Emma that it was going to be okay as she wrapped her arms around him, comforting him in a gentle embrace.

Shaw lit another cigarette, placing it in his mouth. He blew out the smoke and looked directly at Azazel's eyes, he glared at them before replying to his previous comment.  
"you'll have your time but for now they don't seem to be a threat but keep your eyes open you understand?" said Shaw as he placed the cigarette back to his mouth. With this Azazel got to his feet, the anger still in his bloodstream not wanting to be proven wrong, so he stood and went away, away from the others.  
"where are you going?" Asked Emma her arms still around Janos. Janos didn't talk much, he was a shy, quiet kid who hanged around Shaw and his friends because he felt alone and making friends of his own was hard. Life wasn't easy for him but Shaw took him in.  
"I'm going to the beach, the only place I can fucking think" he replied without daring to look at Emma as he passed the exit of the passageway to the beach.

Emma tried to get up to go with him but Shaw stopped her.  
"leave him, he'll come back just keep Janos comfortable"  
Emma followed his orders and went back to comforting Janos in her arms. Azazel took a deep breath and kicked the fallen leaves with his boot his frustration getting the better of him. Once he got to the beach he stood dead in his tracks, there lying on the sand was the two they confronted before, he wanted to take them down, beat them up, make them suffer but he remembered what Shaw said and he remained his cool. He approached the couple carefully and silently as he could watching them roll into each other's arms the younger man's head resting on the other.  
**_I'm going to be sick_**  
Azazel thought to himself as he lowered his face down towards them. His eyes then turned to their beach bag and a smile crept up on his face.

While they were still asleep Azazel took this chance to look, to snoop in their bag. Inside he found their car keys, their phones and other various items that he could probably sell. He took one last glance to make sure they weren't looking or awake and when they weren't he snatched the bag and made a ran back to the others.  
"you've got to see what I found"  
Everyone turned around and saw Azazel with a light blue beach bag in his hand. Emma lifted an eyebrow and shook her head.  
"what you've got there? Your mother's handbag" laughed Emma but Azazel ignored her and dropped the bag to the ground.  
"it's their bag, found them on our beach asleep and I noticed their bag unattended so it took it"  
Now very excited about what's inside Shaw stumped out his cigarette and he, Emma and Janos looked inside with Azazel taking the lead. Azazel took the contents of the bag on the ground.

Inside the bag was, of course, their car keys and phones. The other contents in the bag were spare towels, sunscreen, Charles' wallet and Erik's too and various loose photos that Charles and Erik took while they were there.  
"we could probably sell these, make some cash too," said Azazel taking the remaining money that was in their wallets. Emma nodded and Janos nodded in unisons. Shaw smiled at the contents of the bag and it was true that money could be made of the items, Shaw was very pleased. By the time Charles and Erik woke up,  they were somewhat refreshed and so a bit tanned from the heat of the sun but other than that they felt wide awake.  
"morning" Charles joked his hand squeezing Erik's hand with his own.  
"Morning to you too" Erik joked also as he leaned closer and closer than they kissed passionately.  
"let's go back shall we, I need a warm bath," said Charles as he kissed Erik on the cheek this time.  
"Alright, besides in two days time we go home"  
Charles smiled at him, his head turning from his husband to their beach bag. It wasn't there.  
"where's the beach bag?" asked Charles, his eyes wandered around frantic as he eyes for where the bag was.  
"what do you mean? The bag was just..." Erik too began to become frantic.  
"our keys were in there and so were our phones!" Yelled Charles getting up now. "What are we going to do Erik?"

Erik didn't know what to do but he could only think of the one person who could have taken it.  
"come on, let's go and get those fuckers," said Erik who for Charles at times didn't mind his swearing but this seems too much.  
"Erik, sweetheart, please... Calm down"  
"calm down? Calm down? How can we can down Charles! They have our keys, they have our phones and other personal belongings, please, for me. For Us." Erik pleaded his hands on his shoulders. Charles looked at him and sighed as he kissed Erik's neck, he rested his head on his chest hearing his heart moving to the beat of his voice. With this both he and Erik ran and ran, they turned corners and lefts and rights until they found what they were looking for.  
"HEY! HEY STOP!" shouted Erik, his voice booming loudly making the trees shake. Erik sees their keys. Their car not far.

Shaw, Emma, Azazel and Janos all looked up at their company. Erik thinking they have won stepped forward, his heart and mind screaming but he wasn't listening.  
"please, just give us the keys, the phones and our photos back, we don't want any arguments, please," said Erik calmly reach his hand out for their belongings but Azazel snapped and loosened the soiled bark from the ground and pointed it at Erik.  
"why don't you just keep moving and take your stupid mutt with you!"  
This fueled the rage in Erik, his heart pounding hard now, harder than before.  
"what did you say?" He said through his teeth.  
"I said MUTT! GO ON FIGHT ME!" screamed Azazel dropping the bark and head for Erik. Charles screamed, he moved forward getting Azazel away from Erik but Janos joined in, his knife in his hand. Emma and Shaw did nothing but watched, they cheered Azazel and Janos on.

Erik pushed Azazel away making him trip to his side. He then went for Janos, the knife in his hand still trying to turn it towards Erik but Erik was stronger.  
"please... Don't do this!"  
Janos said nothing. They fought further, they fought harder in desperation to win over the other. Charles made his move to help Erik but his arms were bound to his side as Azazel had him, pinning his arms. After a few moments of struggle, there was silence then a whimper.  
"NO!" Screamed Charles and Shaw with Emma by his side. Erik removed himself from Janos his hands covered in blood. The blood not being his own. Janos laid there his eyes wide open the knife on the ground his blood on the silver blade.

Shaw pushed pass them. His knees dropping as he laid Janos' head in his arms. Now he's mad. Now his really mad. They will pay.

_**You are a threat now. And you must be destroyed.** _


	10. Chapter 10

Charles removed himself from Azazel's arms and into Erik's own. He didn't care about the blood but he couldn't take him off them either.  
"Oh gosh! Oh my gosh!" Cried Emma who kneeled down next to Shaw, her hands over her mouth as tears ran down his eyes.  
"you. You did this!" Called out Shaw whose eyes were now red and swore from the crying.  
"I'm sorry, it was an accident" explained Erik as he started backing away taking Charles with him.  
"NO! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Screamed Shaw. His temper rose from where it was before as Emma cradled the dying Janos in his arms.  
"please... Please don't die on us" cried in whispers as she begged him not to let go. Not now. Shaw and Azazel moved forward each of their eyes redder than ever, their hands into a fist and their lips stiff. Erik quickly gripped Charles hand tightly, grabbed the keys and their phones and ran. They ran hard back to their car.

The chase was on as they and the two boys raced after them.  
"DON'T LET THEM FUCKING ESCAPE!" Screamed Shaw as he and Azazel ran after them. Charles and Erik were ahead and had the advantage as they speeded pass the trees and fallen branches, their breaths hurting their lungs, hitting their ribs as they ran. They reached the car first and got in. Erik took the keys, inserted into the starter and brought the car to live. They placed their seat belts on and began to drive but something was wrong, something was very wrong.  
"I can't see where we are going! I can't fucking see where we are going!" Screamed Erik as he drove off, backing up the crowed forest as he tried to turn the wheel but it was no use. Shaw and Azazel were catching up on them, they were getting nearer and nearer until...  
" GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR!" Shouted Shaw and Azazel in unison working together at banging the doors.  
"Oh my god, oh my god!" Said Charles his mind racing and his heart beating faster than normal.

Shaw and Azazel managed to break the glass and Erik and Charles screamed in pain and agony. Erik pressed his foot on the accelerator and speeded backwards but the thickness of the trees and bushes proved difficult in their vision to see where they were going. The next minute they heard a loud crash and the smell of smoke entered their nostrils. They began coughing trying to get the smoke from their lungs.  
"oh my god their coming. Erik their coming... Are you alright?" Asked Charles frantically. Erik was silent for a whole before:  
" I can't get... I'm stuck! I'm fucking stuck!" Screamed Erik, his hands trying hard to loosen the seatbelt from the lock. Charles tried to help but his voice told a different story.  
"Oh, my gosh their coming, their coming!"Charles whispered this time even more panicked than before.  
"Okay, okay listen to me"  
Charles listened.  
"you've got to be brave for me okay, I love you but you must go.. take this map and run.. run and get help understand.."  
"but..."  
"there's no time, please Liebling just go...go and come back for me okay?"  
"okay" cried Charles as he took Erik in his hands and kissed him fully on the lips. Probably the last kiss they'll ever have. Erik wiped away the tears from his face pressing their foreheads together in the name of defeat.  
"goodbye"  
"goodbye"

They were coming and Charles was running. He was too far ahead of them now and it was all flooding back to him, the memories, the stories, the kisses. There were many times where Charles fell but he got up and kept on running until he could no longer stand but he continued for Erik. For them. Erik was still in the car, the seatbelt still unmoving and soon his breathing was unbearable as some of the smoke entered his lungs. The door was forcefully opened and there stood Shaw and Azazel, they're breathe catching up to them and once they finally got them back Shaw grinned sinisterly at Erik's unfortunate situation.  
"look what do we have here? Where's your partner now?"  
"he's... He's alive... He will get...h..help. we'll b...both get..out of ..here!" Muttered Erik. Shaw smirked and shook his head. Azazel took a pair of scissors from his pocket and started to cut the fabric of the seat belt than in a matter of seconds; Erik thought they've changed their minds, he thought he was being freed, to be forgiven but he was wrong for as he was able to move Shaw yanked him hard onto the ground sending him face first to the dirt below. Erik's groan in pain.

Erik tried to lift himself up but there was the weight of someone's foot on his back.  
"please, please let me go. I'm sorry, it was an accident, please!" Cried Erik, his eyes streaming in tears as he banged his tried fist onto the soiled ground. Azazel and Shaw laughed as one held onto his arm and one on the other as they lifted him up and dragged him to their previous location. Emma was still there, her arms still holding onto a now dead Janos as she cried and cried.  
"what happened?!" She asked still shaken by the sudden thought as Azazel and Shaw came by with what appeared to be a struggling Erik in their grapes.  
"help us, Emma, we'll make this fucker pay for what he's done!" Ordered Shaw as they took Erik and rested him an abandoned support beam.  
"Emma guard him, make sure he doesn't escape," said Shaw as he and Azazel marched off. As they left Erik tried to plead with Emma, to make her understand.  
"please, please don't do this... I'm begging you. You... Don't u...understand, please help me escape" cried Erik his voice shaky but Emma was making excuses for sympathy as she rushed over to the broken Erik and slapped him hard on the face causing faint wounds to turn bright red.  
"you will never get my sympathy!" She grunted taking her words between slaps.

Erik cried this thought bringing him back to Charles but before he could reach full serenity Shaw and Azazel came back with various objects in their arms.  
"Tie him up with this," said Shaw handing Emma some several barb wires.  
"be careful" he added as he and Azazel settled them all down beside them. Emma came close as she carefully used the barbed wire to tie Erik's body to the beam. His thin shirt wasn't providing any support or protection at all. He screamed when the tiny stikes poked his skin.  
"hey Azazel help me with his arms," asked Emma and without hesitation, he gladly joined her. Azazel took his arms and they both helped with tightly wrapping a second barb wire around this slim arms. Erik bit his lip hard but he couldn't stand it as he screamed so much it was starting to hurt. Once they were finished Azazel and Emma went to Shaw's side and admired their work so far.  
"we are not done yet," said Shaw and looking carefully at Erik he noticed something was missing. He grabbed a metal chained collar and slowly went up to Erik the same smile on his face.  
" you know the more you move the more pain you'll endure but that's your problem," he said touching Erik's bruised face. "Emma does pack quite a punch doesn't she oh well" and he laughed, he laughed with malice in his voice.

Erik didn't dare to speak but only swallowed as he dared not think of what was to come but only thought of Charles safe and sound out of their reach. Shaw looked at him deeply and smiled from ear to ear as he took the chain and began to wrap it around Erik's neck and oh boy did he wanted to chock him hard then and now but he resisted as he only locked the chain and placed the end of the chain in place so escape was not an option. Shaw leaned over to his ear and yanked the chain hard so Erik coughed loudly.  
"after you, your little bitch will be next" and he laughed once again. Shaw and the others now admired their work as they watch Erik cry becoming helpless in their hands. Shaw smiled the most.  
"let's get to the fun part shall we"  
  
_**They took and they destroyed. We'll destroy you too.**_

 


	11. Chapter 11

Charles tried his best to reach somewhere safe but this head was buzzing and this throat hurting but he mustn't give up until he made a promise to Erik.  
"I'm coming baby" he whispered to himself as he ran in the same direction as they went before but reaching any help would be proven different. Hank's house was on the other side but Charles kept on going. Erik was still tied to the support beam, his face stained with bruises and his body and arms trapped in barb wire as he glanced at his captures.  
"what are we going to do with the other one," said Emma who folded her arms tears still in her eyes.  
"leave him, he'll come back, he'll come back for this shit but first..." Shaw said as he walked forwards taking Erik by his chin, Erik tried to move but the pain increased as the spikes dug deeper into his skin. Shaw smiled at his pain and without any thought he punched Erik in the face causing him to flinch, his head turning to one side. Erik wasn't going to cry for their satisfaction so he only groaned in pain again but he couldn't keep playing the game of not feeling the pain as Shaw took his arms up and down again swinging it harder each time and but the fifth or sixth punch Erik was too weak to moan, his face disfigured as blood dripped down his face, one eye began to swell and wounds opened when they weren't before.

He wished for Charles now, he couldn't take this pain but they never did. It was Azazel's turn next as he grinned to their victim and with a good swing he used his foot this time to strike Erik in the chest. Erik tried to move but then wires were still there an soon his body began to grow in agony, he desperately wanted to leave, to be in his lover's arms but it was useless and escape was pointless. Emma room her turn off course and moved close to Erik smiled and kissed him on his mouth bitting hard causing his lip to bleed.  
"no wonder why that Xavier guy loved you, you kiss good," she said before yanking the chain and bashing the back of Erik's head on the support beam. The pain was too much and he screamed high and loud as he prepared himself for the worst and it came before he even knew it. He was already bleeding, there were games that ran from his forehead down his cheek, the wounds growing as they took their turns to the same thing over and over again.

Erik tried to plead with them to help them understand but they weren't listening as they laughed and grinned like wild dogs preparing their next pray.  
"Please...please don't do this... I... I have children... Me and Charles... we...we need to...get h...home" cried Erik as he the tears fall from his face but Emma rolled her eyes, her lips curling but she didn't dare move. They drank from the beers they held in their hands as they ignored Erik, his tears burning the wounds on his face. He didn't know what to do and that's the problem but he was determined, he tried to free himself once more but the bound was too tight and so he gave up in the end.  
"come on Charles," Erik thought his mind reaching out to his husband but the thought of him was painful too and he simply shook it off from his mind.  
"what do we do with him next?" Asked Azazel who couldn't wait to get started on tormenting Erik again ask he cracked his knuckles.

Shaw looked at their victim over his shoulders and smiled.  
"wait, just wait for Azazel, my friend, I've got a plan" he replied with more malice in his own voice than on Azazel.  
"do you still have your knife with you?" Shaw asked.  
"yeah sure I do"  
"good because the next part I think you'll really enjoy"  
And for once Azazel understood and they all laughed. They laughed and Erik doesn't know what's going on but soon enough his punishment goes far beyond a fist to his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Erik hadn't realised he had fallen asleep and when he awoke they crowed around him as they radiated a menacing smile. Erik slowly confided with the gleaming sun shining above them. Midday.  
"you have finally come around and now it's time to play a game," said Shaw pulling out a silver item from his pocket. A knife.  
"please... Please don't please..!" Whimpered Erik as he tried his best to avoid the blade. This was what Shaw liked in his victims. Their request for freedom to no avail.  
"no, no, no no, I think we'll play a game. What about: "how much blood can we drain from that body of yours?" He said his eyes widening with pure happiness. Erik shook his head, the idea was just crazy, the thought was just mad. He shook his head again, the tears growing heavy on his face.  
"please...please... don't..." He cried moving his hands causing it to draw blood.  
"sorry but your request is not valid now let's begin shall we.." commanded Shaw and with this own knife, he ripped Erik's shirt not caring of the torn fabric as he disguarded the piece on the ground.

He at first pressed the tip of the knife gently on Erik skin gliding it down before digging deeper and deeper until he had pierced skin. Erik's eyes flooded with tears, his throat hurting as he screamed his lungs out wiggling in his bounds. He had pierced so deep that the blood was dark and thick, it had seeped out slowly down his collarbone to his chest.  
"my turn!" Said Azazel taking out the knife he had. Shaw nodded and as he approached he patted him on the back.  
"go easy on him Azazel, Emma wants a turn," said Shaw and had sent him on his way. Azazel walked towards Erik twirling the knife in his hands and when he got close enough he took his knife and carefully stroked the blade up and down Erik's already pale and bruised cheeks.   
"you know who did this belong to?" He asked now showing him the blade. Erik didn't speak but Azazel made him speak.  
"ANSWER ME!"  
"I..I don't know" muttered Erik turning his head away from the face of his capture but of course he knows, he surely knows the knife that the kid they held, the kid that he killed.

Azazel didn't look satisfied, he was never satisfied as he gripped the handle tighter in his hands, his nose flaring and than he stricken. Erik held his breath and yelled in desperation through the pain but it never did as Azazel craved deep into his cheeks causing the blood to flow from them. He slashed and slashed until he went too far in which Erik's face was stained with blood that Shaw had to stop him.  
"that's enough! Emma you next" he orders and like before it was the same process, his face covered in his blood, his eyes almost closed shut but not quite as Emma came, she was kinder than the others but she too didn't care for his suffering was her satisfaction. She wiped his blood with the edge of the blade and made him lick it and he refused. Big mistake.  
"LICK IT!" She shouted and so he did and it wasn't pretty. He hates the taste, the metallic taste now in his mouth and it was horrible and soon he began to cry again, the tears burning his wounds but he couldn't help it.

Emma Frost kissed him again, her lips than covered with his blood and as though she was a creature of the undead she licked her lips enjoying the taste of his own blood.  
"beautiful," she said before dropping the knife in front of him. Once again they left him to cry, to moan in pain as they chatted away not wanting to look at their poor victim. Erik on the other was still in tears, the thought of escaping was not in his favour and how he misses Charles, he wondered where he was where he could have gone. Has he gotten help? Was he safe? Are they coming to save him? Was Charles here to save him? These questions raced through his mind as he began to black out, the noise of the birds and the wind getting distorted and their voices muffled. Everything went silent. Everything was consumed by darkness. Everything went into nothingness.


	13. Chapter 13

Charles was so tired, he can't keep doing this as he sunk down onto the ground, his back against the tree trunk, his legs pulled to his chest, his head against his knees. He couldn't stand the pain, all this suffering as he cried here waiting for something to happen. Charles screamed and screamed into the woods and did not care if they heard him for he just wanted to hold Erik's hand. For him, death will be easier than living a life without Erik for what is life when the person you love is no longer there. The glowing sunlight danced on his face, reflecting off his tears and the thought he saw something in the distance.  
"Erik?... E... Erik, is that you? Erik sweetheart please..honey?" Muttered Charles, his arms outstretched searching the emptiness of the woods for his hand or his face but there was nothing there. No Erik. He dropped his arms and reality flooded in the head, his eyes and mostly his heart.

Charles gave himself some strength as he pushed himself up, his head down and his eyes red from the tears.  
"I will find a way, I promise," he thought as he moved forward and despite the buckling of his legs he carried on in search of help for him and his Erik. Meanwhile, Erik awoke once more to laughter in the foreground as he struggled to open his eyes, every muscle in his body aching from the wounds healing and reappearing.  
"about time, we were starting to get bored," said Shaw the cigarette in his hand that same smile still upon his face as he looked at Erik approaching him and once closed enough Shaw gripped Erik's chin pressing hard on the slashing from the knife. He enjoyed the wincing pain in Erik's eyes as he groaned in pure agony getting away from his grip but Shaw was stronger.  
"not so fast, I'm not done with you yet. We still have more games to play" said Shaw not caring about the pain he caused as he jerked Erik's head letting go of his chin.  
"please...please no more..." Cried Erik his head down not wanting to meet Shaw's eyes but Shaw had other plans.

He called Emma and Azazel over and whispered something in their ears. Erik was beginning to become scared, his heart racing and his breathing becoming heavy as Azazel approached him.  
"you know I wasn't going to do this but Shaw had me on the idea and I said why not.," he said smiling at him as he was handed a cigarette by Emma and lit it with a lighter in his other hand. The end of the cigar was burning red, hot in flames as Erik squirmed in his position.  
"now, now that's not nice," he said as he grabbed hold of Erik's neck- not squeezing- and had him in place as he took his burning cigar and buried into his bare chest. Erik screamed from the burning pain, he tried to move away but Azazel was too stronger.he held it in place for some time before the pressure was released and Erik coughed hard, hard enough for blood to come out dripping down his chin. Emma and Shaw admired his work as he walked away dropping the burnt out cigar on the ground.  
"well done, well done" congratulated Shaw as he took his place with Emma.

Erik cried, the pain won't die as he could no longer lower his head from the pain.  
"Please...please don't do this... I'm sorry... I.. I...please" cried Erik his arms and body twisting around but it was useless. The collar around his neck was tight, too tight for the matter as he tugged on the chin. Shaw rolled his eyes and nodded to Emma across him.  
"will you make him shut up, thank you darling," said Shaw winking at her and she nodded without complaint. She took a piece of cloth from her pocket and approached Erik as gracefully as she could.  
"your so handsome but I'm not even sorry it has to be this way," she said before yanking his hair and banging his head on the beam knocking him out again. As quick as she came she took the cloth and tied the material over his mouth.  
"have fun breathing" she added as she gave out a cold laugh before joining the others.  
"what's next?" Asked Azazel. " Because not done with him yet"  
"don't worry, there is more to come," said Shaw as he took another look at Erik, poor sweet Erik before taking another cigar and lighting it once more.


	14. Chapter 14

The gag was tight around his lips, it was too tight for that matter. He groaned awake but he only wishes he doesn't wake up anymore because when he does they'll be ready, ready to strike again.  
"look he's awake," said Emma who's voice was calmer than her usual self but needless to say that she was any kinder. Both Azazel and Sebastian smiled, smirking as Erik squirmed awake, they approached him silently as he tried to speak but was muffled by the cloth over his lips.  
"Aww he wants to speak.. well too bad," said, Emma, as she sat down in from of Erik his eyes tearing up again shaking his head as he did so. Azazel kneeled down next to her and grinned even wider.  
"strangle him, I want to see his eyes beg for your release," said Sebastian Shaw stepped closer to their victim. Azazel wasn't going to argue with that suggestion and just like that before Erik could even get used to the light again large, rough hands covered his neck.

The gag stopped him from breathing and the hands were doing the same. His eyes were in tears and were growing in size and for so long he couldn't breathe as the hands around his neck tightened.  
"okay Azazel that will do," said Shaw as Erik felt the hands loosen from his neck. He tried to cough but it was painful, the blood covering the cloth, Erik sobbed hard trying to cope with the strangulation, to stop his head from pounding but it still didn't disperse. The trio laughed as Emma came close to Erik and kissed his gagged lips.  
"it's a shame we had to gag you, you did have tasty lips," she said seductively as she ran her cold fingers up and down his bloody face and matted hair.  
"come on, just leave him there we got to get more firewood for tonight," said Shaw pulling out his knife again. It's blade still coated with Erik's dry blood.  
"but..." Asked Azazel but was rudely interrupted by Shaw.  
"look his not going anywhere, is he? Now come on" he pursued walking pass them and jabbed the knife into Erik's side that sent pain coursing through his body once again.

Charles had been struggling to maintain his balance as he walked through the woods but the thought ran through his mind as he looked over his shoulders. He stopped and ran the opposite direction knowing Erik wouldn't like this at all. He ran deep into the forest until he was back where he had started, and there he saw blood covering the ground and leaves on the bushes.  
"oh my god" whispered Charles as he followed the trail, he followed it until it came to a clearing in the woods. The mad trio had just left before Charles came which was lucky as Charles wanted to scream until his lungs hurt as he looked at the person in front of him.  
"oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"  
When no one was looking Charles crept towards him.  
"ERIK! OH GOSH.Erik. E. Erik what have they done to you?" Charles muttered as he fiddled with he gagged. It took him some while to release it from his mouth until Erik was able to breathe again, he took a large gasp of air before his eyes broke into tears again.

Erik rested his head on his shoulders and bared not to open his eyes to the thought this was a dream.  
"it's okay... It's okay baby, I've got you" cried Charles cradling Erik's head.  
"Charles... Charles... What... What are you doing here?" Cried Erik, his heads still behind his back.  
"I know.. I know I'm stupid but I couldn't... I need you, please... Oh, my gosh" replied Charles as he gasps at the knife deep into his husband's side.  
"I'm going to get you out of this...please just let me.."  
Erik shook his head as he thought he heard voices in the distance.  
"run... CHARLES RUN!"  
"I can't Erik please, I can't...I..."  
Erik leaned in close as he kissed Charles on his lips.  
"please... Don't do this for me... Please.." cried Erik once more before Charles cried in full tears touching Erik's face and kissing him on his forehead before leaving all over again.

 _Erik will die._  
Charles ran and ran as fast as his legs could go. He couldn't see where he was going as the tears rained on his face, Erik's blood still pressed upon his face. He stumbled his way forward as though he raced through the thoughts. Erik's, on the other hand, was crying loudly crying with his own tears and blood. But he stopped all this when they came back and they weren't happy. They were never happy. When they saw Erik's gag removed from his mouth and the knife close to the ground Shaw was angry. He was furious. And he knew one thing as he approached Erik kicking his already broken body, he pulled his blood-matted hair and bashed his head again on the beam.  
He spat at his face and grabbed the knife and forced it into his arms drawing blood from them. He took his belt from his trousers and screamed at his companions.  
"UNTIE HIM NOW!"  
They did not complain as they took off the barbed wire carefully and pushed him harshly on the ground.  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART? YOU THINK YOU AND YOUR BITCH COULD GET OUT OF THIS? WELL FUCK YOU! I MAKE YOU SUFFER!"  
And with this, he ripped off Erik's shirt and brought his belt upwards. Erik closed his eyes and only thought of Charles when the first lash contacted the skin.


	15. Chapter 15

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight-nine. Ten. Ten lashes to his back and ten times more on his chest. Erik by this time said nothing, not even screamed nor cried as the pain took over. He barely made sense anymore, his pain has been going on for two days which haven't been pleasant. Shaw was growing tired of whipping and had decided on a very sinister plan. He removed the chain collar around his neck and began to stroke Erik's face, he began to work his way down, down to his neck, his chest, his hips all the way down to his lower abdomen. He bent his head low so they were face to face and with the softest voice when could muster he whispered gently into his ear.  
"I'll fuck you hard, I'll make you beg," he said before kissing him roughly on the lips. Erik tried his best to break free, his hands and legs rehashing but it was helpless, his mouth being violated by this psychopath.

He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to fade away but couldn't as he soon felt rough hands pulling against his trousers trying to bring them to his ankles as the lips were still upon his own. This broke Erik as he cried out in tears begging for him to stop, he wanted to be alright, he didn't want this for he was to be only touched by Charles. Erik only wants Charles' hands around him, his lips around him and his body onto his own. No stranger shall have his body apart from Charles. Erik squirmed under Shaw's weight before a shaky cry came before them all.  
"Shaw stop! Stop it!" It was Emma's voice that rang through the woods. "That's enough just kill him already"  
Shaw stopped, his mouth removed from Erik's and he breathed, he gasped hard coughing loudly trying to bring back the air inside.  
"you're scared Emma, you are scared" mocked Shaw wiping away the saliva from his mouth, the blood that was Erik's.

Emma stood there, her eyes gleaming with sorrow and regret. She took out her own knife and headed to Erik on the ground, she had taken him by his hair and pressed the blade to his throat.  
"I promise you I'm not scared" and with this, she slit his throat allowing the blood to spray in all directions. This didn't kill him yet. And to prove herself worthy of Shaw's side she placed the blade on the roof of his mouth and slit it took. Erik spits out the blood, his eyes in tears. Emma dropped the knife and vomited on the ground, her hand on her chest. Erik vomited too. His mind losing control, his face and body aching and throbbing in pain.  
"good job Emma, now let's finish him off"  
They did and they carried on until it was too late.

Charles was too deep now and the tears were now streaming hard. He came so close in freeing Erik but it was a lost cause as he struggled to keep his strength.  
"Darwin, come on"  
"Oh shut up will you Alex"  
"guys I'm trying to think, come on you three," said Hank walking nearby. This was Charles' opportunity, they needed help and this was his chance. He screamed hard, he screamed as high as he could, he cried and cried until they spotted him. They rushed over, Sean and Darwin supporting him in by their arms, Hank had rushed towards them with Alex by his side.  
"what.. Charles... Charles, what happened?"  
"Erik! They've got Erik! P..please we got to hurry... Please.. they are going to kill Erik!" Cried Charles, his hands gripping tightly around Darwin and Sean.  
"why don't we get you inside first then we could.." suggested Alex.  
"no... no Erik first... please... please.. you can't leave him... I can't leave him..."  
"okay we'll call for back up"  
"thank you," Charles said calmly as Hank had told them to go and find Erik.. he knows who to call. Charles had taken them to where Erik was, he told them where they held Erik.

Hank had passed back and forth between the pathway the phone in his hand. The phone rang and rang until the person on the other line finally picked up.  
"Hello, Moria oh gosh thank you"  
"Hey Hank, what's the emergency?"  
"that Sebastian Shaw kid has taken another victim"  
"again!"  
"yes but you've got to hurry, we haven't got much time, please Moria"  
"Okay, I'm coming"  
They came alright and they sure tried their best but as all real stories go this wasn't the case. When Charles, Sean and Darwin got there Charles saw everything. He had a gleam of hope in his eyes and then.

_**Bang.** _


	16. Chapter 16

_It was a glorious summer evening when the sun was setting. Charles and Erik were in separate rooms getting ready for their big day. Raven sat in a chair by her brother's side as she looked at her brother in amazement and in awe._  
_"I'm so proud of you"_  
_"thank you. Raven?"_  
_"yes"_  
_"do I look alright?what happens if Erik doesn't think the same?"_  
_Raven laughed._  
_" Charles, you've been going out with Erik for three years, you deserve to be happy"_  
_Charles smiled at her comment and once he finished fixing his tie he hugged his sister._  
_"I love you"_  
_"I love you too"_

 _Everyone was in the church already, Erik's children Lorna and the twins Peter and Wanda sat happily next to Charles' child David in which Lorna was happily willing to hold on to. Kurt Marko Charles' stepfather sat with his wife but had disapproved of his step son's relationship with a man he disapproved of but needless to say that Charles was happy with Erik and there was nothing that Kurt could do to stop their love. Despite his refusal to walk Charles down the aisle raven didn't reject on a bit and when everything was ready it had begun. Raven walked Charles down the aisle arm in arm until they gotten to where Erik was. It went the same way. The wedding day went according to plan, they recited the vows and then Erik turned to Charles, placing the ring on his finger._  
_"until death do us part"_  
_Charles did the same._  
_"until death do us part"_  
_They kissed, of course, they kissed into the night and everyone cheered._

 _They were finally married. They were finally married and happy._  
_"I love you"_  
_"I love you too"_  
_Both Charles and Erik smiled and kissed in the moonlight as they shared Their bed together, their arms around each other. It's the best memory they have and it was a hard memory to forget._

Shaw, Azazel and a now recovered Emma Frost stood around Erik.  
"you won't see your little bitch ever again," he said and with this as though it was the last breath he'll take Erik was soon closing his eyes and holding his breath. Shaw raised his hand and Azazel handed him a gun. He cocked the gun with bullets and had fired one in the air and then he fired at Erik. The bullet raced through his body and exited the other side. Charles cried in pain, the horror in his heart aching as it fell into pieces. Darwin pulled Charles into a hug, his hand on his shoulders and head, comforting him as he cried. Sean was mad, angered. He felt his blood boil as he tempted to get up and punch Shaw I'm the face but Darwin stopped him shaking his head.  
"that will do," said Shaw as he took something else from Erik's body, something he had worn before and Shaw had worn it for himself. He had taken his sunglasses and had worn it making sure it had for and it did as he looked pleased in what they had achieved until they heard sirens in the distance... it's growing and growing and it was soon closing in on them.  
"shit. RUN!" He told the others and yet Emma stayed. Emma bowed her head in defeat and accepted the consequences.

Shaw and Azazel ran and so did the police. They rushed out of their cars and ran in to the woods for the other two and as for Emma she too was arrested, they handcuffed her and taken her back, she passed Charles and saw the hurt in his eyes and had enough moments to mouth I'm sorry to Charles but he was too broken to forgive her. Once everything was cleared, Charles ran passed them all, he rushed to his Erik, he knelt down before him and had taken him into his arms. He cradling the body wishing he was there to take the warmth of his arms back, to hold him tight but it never came.  
"please... Please.. d..don't die on me" cried Charles as he wiped away the fallen hair upon his face. To Charles' surprise, Erik was drawing breath and had coughed lightly his eyes closing and opening slowly.

Charles held him tighter still as he smiled with tears still running down his face.  
"I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I couldn't.. lose..y..you. I love...y...you"  
"I love you too" cried Charles as he stroked his face, his hands on both his cheeks. Erik's smiled.  
"happy. a..a... anniversary"  
There was a pause and then Charles shook his head.  
"this.. this wasn't supposed to happen" wrapped Charles as he began to stroke Erik's hair now.  
"I'm sorry"  
"no. no, it's okay. I love you still. please don't leave me"  
"I.. I promise," he said kissing Charles' hand.  
"I want you by my side, we are lovers you and I. All of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing" cried Charles shaking Erik's body a little. Soon as though the world was spinning too slowly that hands were on his arms, his body being pulled upwards. He cried and begged to be left alone but they weren't having it as they pulled harder. He screamed and screamed at them wanting to leave them alone and for a moment he leaned in and kissed Erik one last time on the lips and when Erik didn't kiss back he knew it was time to let go. He loosens his grip from Erik and let them carry him off back to Hank's home as they brought him some water and a blanket and there he didn't speak to anyone and none of them dared to ask if Charles was alright. They took him away from Erik too quickly, it wasn't even a proper goodbye. While still in the forest Charles looked at his husband on last time, his heart forever his and as they took him away he looked back and cried as they placed Erik on a stretcher and carried him away. As they passed Charles held onto Erik's limp hand and held on tight only letting go when they were too far away. They didn't ask for anything else as they walked past.

Moria walks in and sits next to Charles. Charles looks at the person sitting next to him and had almost choked on his drink.  
"Moria? Moria MacTaggert.." Charles couldn't shake off the thought in his mind the reason why for some odd reason he hates Moria. Then the thought came flooding back.  
He got up and cried as he screamed at her face.  
" YOU ABANDONED ME. YOU TOOK HIM AWAY AND YOU ABANDONED ME!"  
Moria sat there in shook for she didn't know what he was saying.  
"what do you mean? I didn't abandon you"  
But she did, and Charles never forgets.


	17. Chapter 17

_It was somewhere in mid December when Charles and Erik smiled as they took their children to the park, Raven came with them a as backup if needed necessarily. They had been planning this for years and had decided to do what they always wanted to do for a very long time._   
_"this is wonderful Erik, I couldn't have asked for anything less" said Charles his arms around his husband as they walked down the pathway. They chidlren threw snowballs in their direction and laughed when they got hit but they too joined in with the fun as they ran towards them. They played and laughed throughout the day and played together without any thought when their celebration were runined with police sirens heading their directions. Three or four officers raced from their cruiser and towards the couple, their guns raised at them. The children screamed of course and had ran to their aunt for comfort. Charles and Erik stood their ground._

_Charles held tightly around Erik's arm as they stood still._   
_"what's going on?" Asked Erik now gripping tighter around Charles. They didn't lower their guns not until a familiar female voice echoed through the cold air._   
_"guns down"_   
_There entered a slim, brown hair women._   
_"Moria? Moria MacTaggert.. what is going on?" Charles said._   
_"Charles, who is this?" Replied Erik eyeing Moria._   
_"she.. she's an old friend from Oxford.. she's also my.. my ex girlfriend... Moria what is going on?"_   
_Moria sighed and locked her eyes onto Charles' and repeated what she was told._   
_"we have to take him in charles, he's a dangerous man"_   
_There was a long pause before the crease in Charles' brow turned into a frown._   
_"no..no don't do this.. we.. we're married, please Moria don't let them take him away!" Cried Charles. Erik look from Moria to Charles and moved slowly back. He wondered to himself what's going on but he was panicking on the inside._

_Moria took a deep breath, her heart racing before sighing._   
_"you leave me no choice.. I'm sorry Charles" she said sadly as Charles cried and Erik carried on backing up until several officers ran towards them. Erik gave it his all as he fought through them but it was three against one, they fought he away from Charles who screamed and cried before Raven was by his side as well as the children. Children. Too young to understand. To innocent to watch. They crowed charles, hugging him, their faces in tears shouting **"please stop it! Your hurting him"** _   
_But it's too late, they place handcuffes around his wrist and had taken him away, before he went Charles caught a glimpse of blood dripping from his face. It will be a long time before they will see each other again.. it will be along time before Erik will be free... It will be a long time before Charles and Erik could talk about their feelings all over again._

Charles turned his back against Moria the tears still streaming down his face. Moria's eyes too were in tears as she placed a hand on his shoulders.   
"I'm sorry Charles, I didn't know.. I tried to help I promised I did.. I helped you bail him out, to prove he was innocent"   
Charles turned to her and yet his face still didn't disperse the frown.   
"no, it was me and Raven who bailed him out. It was I who proved him innocent. It was I who waited and cried for him. And it was I who witnessed the scars and marks that they did upon him..." Charles breathed, his heart aching as he turned away again. Moria stood there speechless but nodded, she had known what she had done and it was too late to apologise and she carefully patted him on the back and left. As she reach the door she heard a tiny voice saying "I'm sorry.. I forgive you"   
She laughed, she nodded and she smiled as she walked out the door where she got back to where she called home. Charles forgives her for her actions but not willing to forgive that Emma for hers as she too took part in killing Erik and deserves to be ignored.

Charles was treated for serious injuries by medical professionals after being in Hank's hands for quite sometime. The paramedics there were about to determine minor injuries but nothing too serious.   
"what about Erik?" Charles asked constantly but knowing the truth all over again would hurt more than the lie that Charles told himself. The medics didn't know what to say, they never have an answer for this, either of them could tell him the truth but they failed at it all the time. They carried on this lie to prevent him from going insane, to keep making sure that Charles was okay but this had changed when they dismissed Charles taking the next flight from London's Heathrow airport back to New York. Raven was waiting for them and had told him that the kids were with his mother, safe and sound however going him home struck him hard as each door, each room smelt and felt like Erik which triggered his feelings, his broken heart unmending from their stiches. Raven knows nothing until she turns on the news.

_Disaster at the lake._   
_What was once a peaceful paradise, the local country Lakeside, Eden Lake was disturbed by violence and bloodshed as gang members who calls themselves the Hell Fire Club had taken to violence and murder taking the life of one man by the name of Erik Lehnsherr.. he had came to this lakeside to celebrate their anniversary with his husband Charles Xavier... It was a devastating moment, and by the small town nearby they have called it their first incident, a death by the lakeside...The Prime Minster.._

Raven covered her mouth and soon her eyes were glaced with her tears as she cried in from of the screen as the news flipped to show a picture of Erik before the torment. The photo of Charles and Erik together on a holiday.   
"Charles?.." she muttered as she heard the door slam shut behind her. Charles saw everything. He heard everything. He was angry, scared, hopeless and above all felt empty inside as he sunk down they the side of the bed they used to share and screamed. All hope seemed lost by this point.


	18. Chapter 18

Charles didn't get up that morning. He didn't eat or join the children but instead, he laid on the bed his eyes raw and red from the tears in his eyes. There wasn't much to do but bring Erik's body home and bury him and a close casket or open one is in the discussion.  
"we need to do what is best for Charles," said Raven, her hands on her lap fiddling with her skirt. She had asked several people but it was not the answer that she wanted.  
"I think it's best that Charles sees Erik one last time, please I know it seems harsh but I know Charles, he would want to see him. To have something to hold. Someone to kiss one last time"  
The People from friends to family all looked for other solutions but it wasn't easy but Charles' mother stepped in and agreed with Raven.  
"an open casket would at least give him some closure," she said and with much-needed discussion they all agreed on the idea.

Kurt Marko had other plans and had decided that Charles has to remarry whether he likes it or not.  
"please, he just lost Erik. Forcing him to remarry will only take a great toll on him, please Kurt"  
"No! He will remarry and I'll choose when and who now bring the boy here" he commanded and she sighed and nodded as she left the room and called for Charles. Charles stormed into the room his arms to his side his eyes in tears.  
"I'm not a child anymore, I'm a grown adult and I'm not going to let you tell what to do! I loved Erik, he was everything, he was all I wanted and no one that you choose will ever replace him!" Spat out Charles his eyes now in fairly flames as he stared his step-father in the eyes but Kurt laughed.  
"you think he loved you? You think he cared? Pathetic, he couldn't care any less than you, he was a murderer Charles!"  
"that's a lie! Those people who did this to Erik... They... They were murders! Erik died for me... He..!"  
"enough... I've already chosen your new bride"  
"what?!" Charles said out loud in confusion. "Who?"  
"that Moria women, of course, came back here to apologise, I soon realised she was perfect, that kind of person you should have married a long time ago" replied Kurt pouring out the red wine from the glass. "She was after all your former lover am I correct?" He said chucking down the wine at the same time laughing as well.

The torment of his stepfather was destroying him on the inside and as days passed he had not told him about the day of the wedding and by this point he went off to see Moria. He drove himself with Raven's car, driving it all the way to Moria's childhood home. He knocked several times.  
"Oh hello Charles, please come in," she said softly gesturing him to come inside.  
"so have you come here to talk about the wedding?" She asked taking a seat next to him, in front of him more like.  
Charles nodded and looked around, he had noticed that there in the mantle was photos of various people, some of her and family and one of them.  
"you still kept that?"  
She looked at what he was talking about and nodded.  
"of course I did, I wanted to be reminded of the good times but I'm being silly, I knew that we weren't meant to be and I was right. We were just too different but you and Erik though... He loved you and that's the good thing, us just didn't work out but I kept it because it reminded me we were still friends." She replied as she smiled and stared hard into his eyes. Charles smiled too and appreciated her efforts and for the first time, he had accepted the path of moving on and had agreed to the wedding.

Moria for a while had gotten up to make some tea and had tried to offer some to Charles but he declined. As she walked away Charles closed his eyes and imaged Erik being there with him, his hand holding his and for twelve years he and Erik never left each other's side, that was their vows. He kept them closed until he heard a familiar voice near him.  
"a wedding sounds nice"  
"Erik?"  
Charles opened his eyes immediately and yes there he was not a signal scratch on him. Not a signal wound on his face and no blood either. Charles cried.  
"oh, Erik! Please stay"  
Erik laughed, that same laugh he always used as he came forward and had planted a kiss on Charles' cheek. It was warm and real to him, he didn't feel the cold that was his touch.  
"you know I can't but for the last time, I'm not truly gone either. Besides, the wedding will be wonderful I promise"  
Charles shook his head demanding to reject thoughts words but Erik stopped him.  
"you never really understood have you, Charles? But enough about that just please move on, can you do that for me?"  
Charles shook his head.  
"I can't, losing you was my weakness"  
"I'm your strength but I am with you," Erik said tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear. "I'm in here" he touched his lover's chest, to his heat.

Charles held his hand and squeezed.  
"keep it there, please"  
"of course" Erik replied leaning his forehead against Charles' as they began to kiss again.  
"Charles. Charles? Charles!"  
Chase opened his eyes and noticed Erik wasn't there and he started to cry. Moria looked at him carrying her tea in her hand, her eyes looking slightly scared or worried, maybe a mix of both. Charles wiped away the tears and gotten up without warning and had kissed Moria in the mouth. Moria was surprised but kissed but anyway, the kissed lasted only a minute and when they broke apart they both turned away. Charles touched his lips and relapsed it wasn't the same and had regretted his decision and to avoid uncomfortable embarrassment he left without saying a word. When he got home everyone was there in the living room.  
"good news, your getting married tomorrow"  
Said Kurt with his evil grinned again beaming at him like always, a grin that indicated he planned something, not to his liking.  
Erik's funeral. Tomorrow. The wedding. At the same time. Same day.


	19. Chapter 19

Charles barely slept last night as he twists and turned not wanting to sleep. He breathed heavily and awoke in sweat dreaming of what was to come. He had dreamt of Erik, oh his sweet Erik and how he had betrayed him by agreeing to such promise to someone else. He and Erik made their vows yet he has now got to make another one, a new one that would take them to a different path. He asked so desperately to not want this but Kurt Marko insisted. Charles woke up feeling tired and sickly at the thought but for the first time he felt courageous at first but when he realised he'll be missing the funeral his heart broke again.  
"please eat something, you're making us nervous," said Raven taking a hold of his hand, patting it as she stared into his sickened face.  
"I'm not hungry" Charles complained.  
"Oh but you must for today is your big day," said Kurt as he entered the room taking a piece of his bacon.

Charles said nothing as he came to his room and looked into the mirror. He only saw himself and no one else yet whenever he closes his eyes he imagines Erik there holding his hand, kissing his neck.  
"You look beautiful darling" he would say and would turn him around and kiss him on the lips. He opens them again and there's no Erik.  
"I'll make you proud" he whispered and walked away from the mirror. The children were in the backyard, the stretch of a field surrounded them.  
"it's not fair" moaned Peter, kicking the soil off the ground.  
"Oh stop it, Peter, she might be nice you know"  
"but dad was always so good... Both of them were so..."  
"happy. same here" said Wanda picking daisies. She and her twin brother looked at each other, the loss of their father took a toll on them too. Lorna tried to brighten their spirits but she knew that she too misses her father. Little David will never understand why his father was so sad, why his other father isn't there. He will remind himself that he might have left, that he didn't care but they won't let that happened. He sits up on his lap, fiddling with her bright green hair.

He rested his head on her shoulders and said  
"where papa?"  
"he's not here anymore, papa is dead"  
"what does that mean?"  
"it means that he's gone, he went to a little place in the sky. It means his no longer with us, his never coming back but remember this, he still loves you, he loves dad and everyone one of us, you got that?"  
David and the twins looked at her and nodded, David's eyes filled with tears, they all cried after that, they all hugged Lorna.  
"come on, the wedding is in an hours time" she Lorna wiping away the tears as they all headed back to the house hand in hand. The wedding was in the church, the same one that he and Erik had their wedding. Charles was by Raven's side like last time, trying to fix his suit but was so nervous he couldn't tie his own tie.  
"here let me help"  
Raven helped.  
"this isn't how it's supposed to be, I want my Erik" cried Charles as he cried on his sister's shoulders.

The wedding was elegant and what a white wedding it was. He was already at the altar and his eyes filled with tears, he barely had time to wipe them away when the music started and Moria came down the aisle with her father. It went according to plan they said their vows and as though it was an insult to injury it's their vows, it's his and Erik's vows and he felt cheated.  
"will you Moria MacTaggert take Charles Frances Xavier to be your lately wedded husband?"  
Moria, her veil over her face and the flowers in her hands she hesitated, she bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes.  
"I do"  
" and do you Charles Frances Xavier take Moria MacTaggert to be your lawly wedded Husband?"  
"I...I. I don't"  
There was a large surprise in the audience, their hands over the mouths.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't leave him"  
At first, Charles thought Moria would get mad but he was met with a smile. Despite this all, despite Kurt's shouting and telling him to continue but Moria handed him the bouquet of flowers and removed her veil.

She took his hand and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm so glad you said those words. Besides, I'm not your type and Erik needs you and you need Erik. I know how much you feel, how much he means to you and I'm glad you said no. now go, go to him"  
Charles hugged her again.  
"but what about you?"  
"I'll be fine now go"  
Charles smiled and rushed out mouthing thank you along the way. People didn't know what to do but the children followed him and raven followed them and so did his mother.

The funeral wasn't starting yet and that was the good thing. He got there in time and had enough time to see him as he walked towards the casket.  
"Mr Xavier you're here but the wedding?" The owner asked but Charles smiled.  
"it's alright, it's over I'm here for Erik now"  
"okay if you please all follow me we can get ceremony started now"  
And they did, they gathered at the serviceman did the ceremony. It wasn't long and it didn't take much time but it was special. After the ceremony, everyone got to see Erik in the casket.  
"I miss you so much. I love you" whispered Charles as he stroked the face of his deceased husband. He leaned in and kissed his dead face knowing he won't respond but he did it anyway.

Erik was finally lowered to the ground and with one last prayer, they placed the soil over the casket. Charles placed the flowers on top and walked away towards raven. The children around his arms and they all stared at the gravestone.

 _Erik Lehnsherr_  
_Here lies_  
_A loving son_  
_A loving father_  
_A loving husband_

Charles smiled and cried and watched as the sun went down before they went away. Hank, Darwin, Sean and Alex came all the way to England to say their farewells, despite how barely they knew each other they still came and they still came to say their goodbyes.  
"I'm sorry for you lost," said Hank patting Charles' back.  
"it's alright besides he was a good man and a good husband" Charles replied taking a sip of his drink. Charles appreciates the support and loved every minute of it as he drank the night away and when it came to bed he took out the photo of him and Erik, of them on their honeymoon, their arms wrapped around each other.  
"I miss you so much, I love you too" and then he kissed the photo and took it to bed with him. He held it in his arms. It was a memory he wants to keep forever.

 


	20. Epilogue

Years passed and things changed, the children starting growing up and soon they too got married. Lorna gave Charles his first grandchild and then Wanda and Peter went off to college and then they too got married presenting him with two new grandchildren and for David, he went off to college where he met his future wife. Raven was still there with him, supporting him and was there when their mother died. Moria still comes and visits and has become sort of a friend now, she had even become a godmother for one of his grandchildren. As well as this and for so long ago, those teens back then told have grown up and Shaw and Azazel were still serving their life sentences but Emma had changed,she was free but her life was full of regret and at time had visited Erik's grave when she visited to make peace with herself and to the victim. Charles forgave her in the end.

As years passed Charles started to grow older and due to old age the feeling in his legs become unbearable and soon he was confined to a wheelchair. He soon started losing his hair, he had become bald in the past year but he still smiled and watched his grandchildren grow. It was a warm summer and he had arrived near the lake again, the trees and the lake itself stayed the same, nothing has changed but what has changed was the place where he died had been turned into a memorial for the lose of a person they didn't even know. He smiled. He wheeled himself to that location and placed a boutique of roses amongst the others.  
"I miss you old friend, I miss your old love," Charles said wiping away the tears in his tired eyes. He had wheeled himself to the beach again and sniffed the salty air. Eden Lake. It hasn't changed at all and it was as though his memory played in repeat he imaged it all, he recreated the moment when he and Erik would swing each other by the arms and they would kiss under the setting sun. That was the good days.

Charles got closer to the water and with care gotten out of his wheelchair and onto the sand and even the sand was too much, the sand slipped from his fingers and it all came flooding back. The way Erik ran his fingers through his hair and when they kissed on the sand and what good old days. Charles remembered everything and he'll never forget it, he had this to remember and when he was ready he did what he had to do, he did what he had come there to do. He took out a photograph of them of so long ago and had also taken out a locker from his pocket and opened it and there was a photo of Erik. He kissed it and closed or again. He took a small wooden boat from his bag and placed the photo and the locket inside.  
"I love you, you are not alone, Erik you are not alone" he whispered and carefully placed the boat into the water and watch it sail away into the ocean. He watches it drift away until it was only a tiny dot in the distance and that's the time he decided to leave. He knows they'll meet again, someday they be together again and they could set out the life they wanted.  
"happy anniversary my love"  
And with this Charles wheeled himself back and never returned. He never returns to Eden Lake until the day he died. He soon meets Erik and they reunited in a warm embrace, they kissed and all was well.


End file.
